(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a curved liquid crystal display panel and a curved display panel device including the curved liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a curved liquid crystal display panel with improved display characteristics and a curved display panel device including the curved liquid crystal display panel.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent, as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device has come to be used as display devices of television receivers, the screens of such LCD devices have become increasingly bigger. As a size of screen of television LCD screens increases, the viewing angle difference between the viewing angle when the viewer views from the center portion of the screen and the viewing angle when the viewer views from the left and right edges of the screen increases. The technical term “viewing angle” is defined as the angle between the line of sight of the viewer viewing the screen and the tangent to the intersection between the line of sight and the observed screen surface, and the difference between the center and left/right edge viewing angles is referred to as “viewing angle difference.”
Furthermore, in large-scale television LCD screens, glare off in the screens also increases. The difference in viewing angle may be corrected by curving the screen into a concave shape.
However, when a display panel is curved to have the concave shaped screen, a display defects such as a yellowish image is generated due to a stress of the curved surface (hereinafter, a curvature stress).
Yellowish color defects occur on a screen of a display panel when yellow color components are included in an image to be displayed thereon. For example, when an image is displayed by three colors such as red (R), green (G) and blue (B), transmittance of a B color pixel corresponding to blue color is lower than transmittance of other color pixels such that yellowish color defects occur.